Energi Sebelas Joule
by rasyalleva
Summary: Dari Fukase, Oliver dapat satu: bahwa ternyata penyesalan bisa juga datang di awal secara mendadak. Dan dari Oliver, Fukase jadi tahu satu hal pula: bahwa motivasi bukan untuk dicari, pun ditunggu—namun dijebak.


**Energi Sebelas Joule  
**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Tolehan kepala Oliver berpindah kelewat cepat, tapi karena pemuda itu sudah melakukannya _kelewat_ sering pula, jadi lama-lama sudah kebiasaan. Bola mata yang semula fokus pada hasil hitungan dengan kilat beralih untuk mengecek apakah hasil kerjaannya tertera pada salah satu opsi jawaban yang ada. Senyumnya mengembang—sempurna, batinnya. Dua meter per sekon ada jawabannya di opsi B. Lebih ke otomatis alih-alih mengirim perintah ke otak, tangannya menyambar bolpoin, menyilang opsi B, lalu membaca soal selanjutnya.

 _Efek fotolistrik akan terjadi jika—_

"Bagaimana cara kamu melakukannya?"

Oliver mengangkat kepala. Ditatapnya pemuda merah yang duduk berseberangan dengannya dengan tatapan horor sebentar, sebelum kemudian menekuni pekerjaannya lagi. "Kan aku sudah bilang, kamu boleh duduk di depanku asal tidak mengajak bicara sampai aku selesai dengan soalku."

"Tapi kamu nggak selesai-selesai dengan soalmu."

Si kuning menghela napas. Setelah menutup buku kumpulan soal-soal untuk persiapan Ujian Nasional Fisika yang akan ditempuhnya tahun depan, pandangannya beralih ke pemuda itu lagi. Kedua tangannya memeluk papan ujian dari plastik yang dipakainya pagi tadi selama mengerjakan soal tes masuk universitas.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu, bersamaan dengan datangnya _milkshake vanilla_ pesanannya, pemuda tak dikenal itu datang menghampiri. Ia menatap soal Fisika yang bertebaran di meja tanpa suara, lalu meminta izin untuk duduk di hadapannya. Kurang aneh apalagi, coba? Oliver, sih, oke-oke saja selama itu tidak merugikannya, jadi ia melarang pemuda itu untuk mengajaknya mengobrol barang sedetik pun juga.

Namun, yah, larangan itu sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu saja. Memang bocah yang tak tahu diuntung—tentu Oliver mengatakan itu dalam hati saja, tak mungkin ia menyumpahi seorang yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Ia melipat lengan, menimbang-nimbang sebetar sebelum membuka mulut, "Apa maksudnya yang tadi?"

"Kamu masih kelas sebelas. Ujian masih lama banget untukmu, tapi kamu sudah mulai belajar buat Ujian Nasional," pemuda itu menuding lembaran soal yang sedang ia kerjakan dengan memajukan dagunya. "Kamu bahkan sudah membeli buku kumpulan soal. Masih setahun lagi, tolong, kamu kurang kerjaan atau bagaimana, sih?"

Sumpah, Oliver rasanya ingin menendang pemuda ini keluar. Ia, kan, tidak mempersilakan pemuda itu duduk untuk menceramahinya! Ia tahu kalau ia memang kurang kerjaan, beberapa teman satu kelas juga mengatainya demikian pada suatu hari ia muncul dengan buku Bank Soal di tangan. Tapi terserah dirinya. Toh, anggaplah ini ritual yang harus ia lakukan kalau tidak mau hasil Ujian Nasional SMA yang ia jalani tahun depan sama seperti akhir masa SMP-nya.

Ia menghela napas. "Bagaimana tadi tes masuk universitasnya?"

"Oh," pemuda itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Bisa."

"Oh?" Oliver mengatakannya dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Kupikir kamu nggak maksimal mempersiapkannya. Kautahu, seperti kamu asyik main-main dulu sebelum hari H dan baru sekarang menyesali apa yang kamu lakukan karena soal yang keluar tadi tidak bisa kamu kerjakan."

"Aku nggak menyesali apa yang aku lakukan sebelumnya, karena nyatanya aku bisa mengerjakan soal. Aku menyesali apa yang aku lakukan setelahnya."

" _Setelahnya_?"

"Setelahnya."

Ada kerutan kening di dahi Oliver. Selama ini ia selalu menganggap bahwa pernyataan 'penyesalan akan datang di akhir' itu bagaikan kalimat retoris karena _tentu saja_ seseorang selalu menyesal belakangan, karena bukankah peristiwa yang disesalkan selalu sudah telanjur? Kita menyesal pada sesuatu yang tak bisa diubah—itu artinya merujuk pada keadaan sebelum sekarang, 'kan? Dan dia bilang ia menyesal pada keadaan _setelah_ sekarang—jadi manusia sebodoh apa yang ada di hadapannya ini?

"Aku belajar mati-matian berbulan-bulan yang lalu untuk persiapan hari ini, tentu," pemuda itu meletakkan papan ujiannya di atas meja, menindih beberapa lembaran kertas buram penuh coret-coretan. "Tapi posisinya, aku sudah tahu kalau aku akan menyesalinya. Daaan, ternyata benar."

"Bagian mananya yang kamu sesalkan dari belajar keras persiapan ujian?"

Pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan itu bukan untuk memahami, karena selama ini ia selalu menganggap bahwa belajar adalah yang terpenting di dunia ini—untuk mendapatkan nilai baik, untuk diakui, untuk mendapatkan sekolah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, untuk lulus dan dihormati setiap orang yang tahu latar belakang pendidikanmu—jadi Oliver sendiri setengah yakin bahwa apabila pemuda ini menjelaskan, ia tidak akan begitu mengerti-mengerti amat. Tapi ia tetap menanyakannya juga. Semata-mata karena penasaran.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, pemuda itu justru bertanya. "Kamu punya hobi?"

Oliver mengangkat bahu. Ia menjawab saja kata yang terlintas pertama di kepalanya. "Hmm. Belajar."

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. Oliver sempat melihatnya berdecak kesal pelan sebelum berkomentar tandas. "Itu bukan hobi."

"Lantas?"

"Pelarian."

Kata yang terucap keluar dari mulut pemuda itu entah mengapa masuk ke telinga Oliver dengan cara yang aneh. Kalimat-kalimat yang selalu ia dengar selama ini akan masuk ke otak langsung, sekali serap begitu menyusuri saluran telinga. Namun satu kata tadi memilih untuk berkeliaran turun melalui tenggorokan, menginjak-nginjak perutnya sehingga Oliver rasa dirinya akan muntah. Pun janggal, pun pahit. Rasanya kata tadi telah sukses menohoknya dengan pedang tak kasatmata.

Oliver menelan ludah dengan susah-payah. "Aku nggak akan mengakuinya meskipun itu benar."

"Oh, tentu," pemuda itu memasang senyum menang yang menyebalkan.

Oliver mengamatinya lama, ia mulai mampu menguasai diri. Oke, apabila pemuda ini memang menginginkan demikian—perdebatan sengit, saling lempar kalimat sinis, menebar sarkasme dan sindiran—maka ia juga bisa. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat. Sekadar ingin cari tahu lebih lagi, sekadar ingin mencari kebenaran dari kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda ini tadi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Senyuman pemuda ini lenyap. Aha.

"Bukankah kalau begitu kamu juga sama saja? Apa hobimu, yang kalau ditilik lebih dalam lagi, bisa jadi pelarian juga namanya?"

Sayangnya Oliver tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi sejahat bocah merah di hadapannya ini, jadi sekalipun ia masih punya kalimat-kalimat sinis di kepala, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara saja. Sorot mata pemuda itu juga sudah berubah, menerawang, mengarah pada sesuatu yang jauh dan Oliver tak tahu ke arah mana tepatnya pandangan pemuda itu jatuh di antara ruang dan waktu.

"Menulis." Jawaban pemuda itu lirih, pun Oliver yakin dirinya takkan bisa mendengar itu apabila sekeliling mereka tidak sehening kini. "Dulu."

"... _Dulu_?"

Ada tawa kecil keluar tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menatap Oliver terang-terangan untuk kali pertama, dengan kedua matanya yang merah menyala, seperti warna horizon menjelang waktu terbenam matahari, berkilat-kilat dan Oliver terperangkap. "Kamu pasti tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah."

"Percayalah, aku tidak punya klu sama sekali."

Tubuh pemuda itu yang semula menegak, kini menempel pada sandaran bangku, pandangannya teralih (dan membuat Oliver untuk kali pertama di hari ini perlu memastikan untuk mendengar napasnya sendiri) menatap ke luar jendela. "Aku dulu suka menulis. Aku menulis kelewat sering sampai tidak belajar begitu keras di ujian SMP."

Oliver terdiam. Menyimak. Ia mengalami hal yang sama; kurang-lebih, setidaknya. Hasil ujian SMP-nya begitu buruk padahal ia belajar sedemikian rupa, karena itulah ia sadar bahwa mempersiapkan ujian pada awal semester tahun terakhir pun masih kurang—itulah mengapa dirinya mulai mencicil materi ujian SMA sejak sekarang.

"Aku tahu aku harus belajar untuk ujian SMA, dan aku tahu bahwa itu artinya aku harus berhenti menulis sementara waktu. _Dan_ aku tahu _juga_ bahwa ada kemungkinan aku akan lupa caranya menulis apabila aku mencuci otakku dengan belajar seharian selama berbulan-bulan. Ketakutanku jadi nyata, aku ke luar dari ruang ujian tadi dan tidak tahu ingin membuat cerita apa."

Oliver tercenung, kehabisan kata-kata. "Ada juga rupanya yang seperti itu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum—tapi bukan senyuman yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Garis bibirnya masih serupa seperti yang tadi dan sejujurnya apabila kedua tampang tadi dipotret maka tidak akan terlihat apa yang beda, namun entah mengapa Oliver dengan sederhana bisa _tahu_ bahwa itu ulasan senyum yang maknanya berlawanan. "Memang ada. Aku contohnya, sekarang tidak bisa menulis lagi dan masih mencari motivasi."

Ada kerutan di kening Oliver, sampai akhirnya ia tertawa. Tertawa tiba-tiba, yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini menoleh kaget, membuatnya buru-buru berdeham untuk mengendalikan diri. "Oh, sayangnya, Senior," untuk kali pertama, Oliver memutuskan untuk memberi pemuda ini embel-embel sepihak tanpa mau merepotkan diri menanyakan namanya. Salahnya sendiri tidak memperkenalkan. "Motivasi tidak bisa dicari."

Jeda sebentar dari pemuda itu. "Yah, kaubisa bilang aku akan menunggunya—"

"Motivasi juga tidak bisa ditunggu."

Keduanya bertatapan lama, tanpa suara. Sorot mata saling memantulkan, seolah dari tatapan itu masing-masing dari mereka memprediksi siapa yang akan tumbang lebih dulu. Tapi Oliver tidak gentar, ia jelas tahu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan, dan ini atas nama harga dirinya pula untuk membuat bocah merah ini mau mendengarkan dia.

"Motivasi ada untuk _dijebak_." Oliver berkata tandas.

Pemuda itu memajukan dagunya—gestur seolah menantang. Atau _memang_ menantang. "Teruskan."

Oliver membuka kedua tangannya yang semula terlipat di atas meja, tangan kanannya menyambar kertas buram dan sebelah tangannya mengambil bolpoin, gerakannya begitu cepat dan refleks sehingga ia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengesahkan keberadaan dua benda itu. Digambarnya sebuah kotak, dengan lingkaran di tengahnya.

"Lihat lingkaran ini," ia memutar kertas itu. "Sebut saja lingkaran ini dengan ... hei, omong-omong siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. "Fukase."

Oliver terdiam sejenak. Fukase namanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, berusaha untuk tidak membuat jeda kelewat lama dan agar pemuda ini tidak menganggapnya diam-diam tak tahu pasti mau membicarakan apa. "Jadiii, sebut saja lingkaran ini Fukase. Ia tidak bisa ke luar. Ia terperangkap dalam kotak."

Fukase menarik napas. "Tentu," pemuda itu menyimak dengan enggan.

Oliver menambahkan lingkaran lagi, hanya saja kali ini lingkaran kedua ia gambar di luar kotak. "Kemudian lingkaran kedua datang, sebut saja Oliver."

"Namamu?"

"Namaku," giliran Oliver yang mengendikkan bahunya.

"Oke."

Oliver mendapat kesan bahwa pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya ini—siapa tadi namanya ... oh, benar, Fukase—seperti mengulang namanya di kepala sebelum tadi membuka mulut. Tapi bukannya ia peduli dan mau membuang waktunya untuk meminta konfirmasi, jadi Oliver memutuskan untuk lanjut bicara saja. "Sebenarnya, kedua lingkaran ini bukan sekadar lingkaran. Lingkaran pertama, Fukase, adalah elektron. Dan lingkaran Oliver adalah foton."

Fukase menggerundel kesal. "Maniak Fisika."

Oliver berlagak tidak mendengar gerundelan itu. "Elektron Fukase butuh untuk lepas dari kotak. Dia punya energi ambang sejumlah 10 Joule. Kautahu berapa energi foton yang dibutuhkan, agar begitu elektron Fukase menangkapnya maka ia bisa lepas dari kotak?"

"Jawabannya 10 Joule juga, tentu."

"Sebenarnya, jawaban itu salah," Oliver menjentikkan jarinya, mengulas senyum kemenangan karena pemuda di hadapannya ini sukses masuk perangkap. "Kautahu, hukum Fisika yang berlaku juga untuk gaya dorong dan gaya gesek. Apabila jumlah gaya dorong dan gaya geseknya sama, maka benda itu belum bergerak, namun masih dalam status _tepat akan bergerak_ ," sebenarnya ia hendak menarik napas, namun begitu melihat lawan bicaranya membuka mulut, maka ia menyambar buru-buru, "dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang akan kaulontarkan, _iya,_ ada status seperti itu dalam Fisika."

Fukase untuk sesaat tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menelan ludah. "Oke, jadi apabila energinya 10 Joule maka baru _tepat akan ke luar_? Berarti jawabannya 11 Joule atau lebih, kalau begitu," ia berujar tidak rela. "Dan apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, _itulah_ namanya motivasi," Oliver mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Sebagai elektron yang terperangkap dalam kotak, yang perlu kaulakukan adalah menjebak foton-foton di luar kotak yang bertebaran agar hanya mereka dengan energi lebih besar darimulah yang mendekat."

"..."

Sorot mata pemuda itu berubah. Kedua bola matanya melebar, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan atau bahkan berkedip barang sekali, ia mulai menggumam dengan suara keras, seperti berkata pada diri sendiri namun toh Oliver bisa mendengarnya juga, "Agar aku bisa menangkapnya dan ke luar dari kotak."

"Agar kau bisa menangkapnya dan ke luar dari kotak." Oliver menganggukan kepalanya.

Fukase terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Oliver.

Lama.

* * *

Oliver sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sehingga ia mendiamkan Fukase—dan sebenarnya ada sisi dirinya yang punya firasat bahwa Fukase juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Rencananya hari ini akan ia habiskan untuk menyelesaikan Paket Prediksi 2 Ujian Nasional Fisika, namun tentu buyar karena sekarang ia sudah membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa ampun dan masih ada soal-soal tersisa. Semua karena pemuda di hadapannya ini. Fukase, yang ia pikir akan mengganggunya seharian tanpa terbesit sedikit pun peluang percakapan yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua membuatnya menyadari suatu hal penting.

Mungkinkah ia akan menyesali ini suatu hari nanti? Ia menyayangkan dirinya yang masuk SMA biasa-biasa saja karena hasil Ujian Nasional SMP-nya begitu buruk, tetapi, hei, bukan berarti ia membuang setahun waktu SMA hanya demi belajar dan belajar tanpa ada niat untuk bermain sama sekali, 'kan?

Oliver masih ingin berpikir lebih jauh lagi, namun Fukase sudah memecah keheningan.

"Terima kasih, ya?" ia mengangkat bahu, agak kikuk. "Aku sepertinya memang butuh itu. Barangkali selama ini, aku adalah elektron 10 Joule yang menunggu energi 11 Joule untuk kujebak."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu kebingungan sejenak. "Mmm," ia menggumam. "Sama-sama."

Fukase bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan pulang dan coba menulis. Kamu boleh melanjutkan belajar dan ...," pemuda itu menunda langkahnya, ia menggaruk tengkuk seperti mengulang apa yang ia katakan dulu di kepala sebelum mengucapkannya, "... terima kasih lagi, yang tadi, maksudku. Sepertinya kamu energi 11 Joule-ku saat itu."

"—Hei!"

Fukase berhenti—bahkan ia belum mulai mengambil langkah sebenarnya. Menoleh pada Oliver yang sudah telanjur memanggilnya tanpa tahu untuk apa. Oliver terdiam sebentar, otaknya seketika malfungsi—astaga, tadi ia memanggil _kenapa coba_?

Oliver memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku berpikir lagi dan menurutku ada kalanya juga aku bisa yang ada di posisi elektron 10 Joule dan butuh energi 11 Joule untuk bisa ke luar dari kotak. Terus-terusan belajar menyesakkan juga rasanya. Seperti terperangkap."

Ada jeda kurang lebih hingga hitungan lima menurut Oliver, sampai ia mendengar Fukase tertawa. Ia mengangkat kepala terkejut, melihat pemuda berambut merah yang tak bisa ditebak ini—kadang melankolis, dramatis, namun rupanya bisa juga menyainginya dalam bidang sarkasme dan melempar kalimat sinis—tertawa dan tanpa meminta izin langsung duduk kembali.

"Jadiii," ia menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan (iya, senyum yang kali pertama itu!), "ada kalanya kita bisa menjadi elektron 10 Joule untuk diri kita masing-masing, nih?"

Tapi untuk yang kali ini, Oliver yakin bahwa ia tidak tersinggung sepenuhnya meladeni senyuman itu, karena ia membalasnya dengan memasang ekspresi setimpal. "Ada kalanya pula kita bisa menjadi energi 11 Joule untuk satu sama lain."

 **tamat**

* * *

catatan tambahan:

(1) maafkan saya atas judul nirfaedahnya.

(2) rasya ngantuk dan saking ngantuknya, saya nggak lihat keyboard dan baru sadar kalau typo parah ngetik _terdengar_ jadi **tdrcdngzr** (JAUH SYA) (udah salah ngeletakin tangan di keyboard soalnya jadi semua huruf kegeser krai)

(3) fanfik ini terinspirasi dari celetuk seseorang pada saya dan teman saya, "dulu aku bisa nulis, tapi aku belajar persiapan UN SMP dan begitu masuk SMA aku sudah lupa caranya mulai."


End file.
